wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mroczne Anioły
thumb|224px|Marines w barwach legionu Mrocznych AniołówMroczne Anioły (ang. Dark Angels) to najstarszy spośród pierwszych dwudziestu Legionów Kosmicznych Marines. Tajemniczy i potężny I Legion deklaruje całkowitą lojalność wobec Imperatora, lecz jego działania i cele pozostają niejasne. Mroczne Anioły dążą przede wszystkim do odpokutowania starożytnej zbrodni, jakiej dopuściła się część ich braci, zdradzając Imperatora, ponad 10.000 lat temu. 'Historia' Choć Mroczne Anioły znane są w całym Imperium niewielu może powiedzieć cokolwiek o ich pochodzeniu i historii. Prawda jest taka, że u zarania swych dziejów Mroczne Anioły stanęły na krawędzi herezji, a honor i cnotę Zakonu splamiła zdrada i do teraz ,pogrążone we wstydzie, szukają rozgrzeszenia za winy sprzed wielu tysiącleci. Tajemną wiedzę o tym, co wydarzyło się przed wiekami, posiadają jedynie najwyżsi rangą bracia. Ten pradawny grzech gna Mroczne Anioły do nieustannych poszukiwań w czasie i przestrzeni, prowadzi do ostatecznej bitwy, która przyniesie im odkupienie lub potępienie... Zaginieni Patriarchowie Historia Mrocznych Aniołów rozpoczyna się 10.000 lat temu, w czasach, gdy Imperator był u szczytu swej potęgi. To wtedy wykorzystano geny zbierane i selekcjonowane przez wieki i powołano do życia Patriarchów, postacie ,których przeznaczeniem miała być doskonałość. Niestety, pomimo potężnej osłony psionicznej, działania Imperatora nie umknęły uwadze złowrogich sił Osnowy. Do dzisiaj nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć, jak doszło do tragedii, w wyniku której Moce Chaosu zdołały wykraść inkubatory z dopiero co narodzonymi Patriarchami, zerwać więź łączącą ich z Imperatorem i rozrzucić po całej galaktyce. Kapsuła z inkubatorem jednego z Patriarchów dotarła do północnych rubieży Oka Terroru i rozbiła się na Calibanie, odizolowanym świecie śmierci, który w ten sposób stał się domem Liona El’Jonsona, przyszłego Patriarchy Mrocznych Aniołów. Caliban Na Calibanie panowały warunki ciężkie, nawet jak na standardy galaktyki. Mroczne, gęste lasy porastające powierzchnię planety były domem stworzeń wypaczonych przez nienaturalne siły. Poruszanie się po planecie było wyzwaniem rzuconym śmierci, ponieważ spotykane tam bestie były tak groźne i agresywne, że codzienna walka o przetrwanie toczyła się bez chwili wytchnienia. Ludzie zamieszkujący Caliban zamykali się w ogromnych ,niedostępnych twierdzach, zbudowanych na polanach wydartych z rąk planety. Odcięta od Terry przez burze Osnowy, które szalały w galaktyce w Erze Trudu i Cierpienia, cywilizacja thumb|262px|Uskrzydlony Miecz- symbol Mrocznych Aniołówna Calibanie osunęła się w feudalizm. Rządząca Calibanem szlachta, już od dzieciństwa była przygotowywana do walki i śmierci. Takie wychowanie czyniło jej przedstawicieli niezwykle odważnymi, ale i zdyscyplinowanymi wojownikami. Do boju ruszali na potężnych, czarnych wierzchowcach, chronieni przez archaiczne pancerze wspomagane , uzbrojeni w miecze łańcuchowe i pistolety boltowe podobne do tych, jakich używają Kosmiczni Marines . Życie szlachty było nieustanną walką z grozą ukrytą pod mrocznym sklepieniem kniei. Było krwawą wędrówką,często przedwcześnie przerywaną brutalną śmiercią tak, że tylko najlepsi dożywali dwudziestego roku życia. Bestie czające się w posępnych ostępach nie były mitem czy legendą, stanowiły dla mieszkańców Calibanu codzienność. Czasami pojawiały się stwory tak bardzo zmutowane i plugawe, że w celu ich eksterminacji miejscowy władca był zmuszony organizować specjalną wyprawę. Zjeżdżała się wtedy cała okoliczna szlachta, licząc na sławę i honor. Ale tylko nieliczni ją zdobywali, większość ginęła rozerwana na strzępy kłami i pazurami piekielnego stwora. Taka była planeta, na której przebudzić się miał jeden z Patriarchów. Młody Lew Większość Patriarchów trafiło na planety, gdzie zostali odnalezieni i wychowani przez zamieszkujących te światy ludzi. Szybko awansując, zdobywali znaczącą władzę i odpowiedzialne stanowiska w swoich społecznościach. Nie to jednak miało się stać udziałem Jonsona, który wydostał się z rozbitej kapsuły w odległym i odizolowanym regionie Calibanu, wiele mil od najbliższej siedziby ludzi. Przyszły Patriarcha powinien był zginąć w przeciągu kilku pierwszych minut pobytu na Calibanie. Wciąż pozostaje jednak tajemnicą, w jaki sposób małe dziecko zdołało przetrwać na powierzchni jednej z najbardziej zabójczych planet w galaktyce. W kolejnych latach Jonson dorastał w samotności, w walce o życie mógł liczyć tylko na własną przebiegłość i wytrzymałość. Nie wiadomo, jakie okropności go spotkały czy jakich czynów musiał się dopuścić, by przetrwać w tym najwcześniejszym okresie życia, nie zachowały się z tych lat żadne świadectwa. Dopiero dziesięć lat po przybyciu na Caliban, Patriarcha spotkał pierwszych ludzi. Bractwo Pierwszymi ludźmi, jakich spotkał Jonson, byli rycerze należący do formacji znanej na Calibanie jakoBractwo. Cieszyło się ono powszechnym poważaniemi szacunkiem ze względu na uczciwość, szlachetnośći niezrównane umiejętności należących do niego rycerzy.Co niezwykłe dla ustroju Calibanu, członkowie Bractwabyli wybierani na podstawie zasług i sprawności bojowej,a nie z racji swej pozycji społecznej. Bratem mógł zostaćkażdy, bez względu na to, z jak niskiego rodu by niepochodził. Oddziały braci-rycerzy wędrowały po całejplanecie, od zamku do zamku, pomagając wszędzietam, gdzie zaszła taka potrzeba. Podczas jednej z największych ekspedycji Bractwa doszłodo spotkania, które odmieniło losy wielu ludzi. Naprzeciwsiebie stanęli z jednej strony rycerze, których misją byłaeksterminacja bestii pustoszących Caliban, z drugiejstwór, w którym trudno było dostrzec człowieka. Nachwilę przed atakiem, jeden z Braci wyczuł w napotkanejpostaci coś, co kazało mu powstrzymać towarzyszy.Wybawiciel Patriarchy miał na imię Luther i to on nakazał,aby napotkanego dzikusa zabrać ze sobą. Ze względu na dziki wygląd i miejsce, w którym goznaleziono, Bractwo thumb|Schemat kolorystyczny Mrocznych Aniołównadało młodemu człowiekowi imię Lion El'Jonson , co znaczyło „Lew, Syn Lasu”. Jonsonłatwo zaadaptował się do życia w społeczności i błyskawiczniepowrócił na łono cywilizacji. Wkrótce został teżpasowany na rycerza Bractwa. Jonson i Luther stali się przyjaciółmi, mimo odmiennychcharakterów. Pierwszy był małomówny i wręczzamknięty w sobie, drugi czarujący i charyzmatyczny.W działaniu, Luther był wojownikiem pochopnym i łatwoulegającym emocjom, Jonson zaś chłodnym i konsekwentnymw dążeniu do celu, błyskotliwym strategiem.Uzupełniając się wzajemnie, pomimo różnicy wiekui doświadczenia, stworzyli niezrównany zespół. W kolejnych latach Jonson i Luther dokonali czynów,które na Calibanie przeszły do historii. Dla nich były oneprzyczynkiem do awansów, dla Bractwa zaś zaowocowaływzrostem reputacji. W jego szeregi poczęływstępować rzesze młodych wojowników, co wymusiłokonieczność budowania kolejnych ufortyfikowanychklasztorów. Bractwo urosło w siłę na tyle, by rzucićwyzwanie bestiom będącym zmorą Calibanu. Najgorętszymiorędownikami krucjaty przeciwko plugawym,zmutowanym potworom byli Jonson i Luther. Płomiennaprzemowa Luthera ostatecznie przekonała mistrzówBractwa i na całej planecie rozbrzmiało wezwanie dowalki. Nadludzka umiejętność Jonsona do planowania,a potem jego perfekcyjne dowodzenie zapewniły krucjaciesukces w ciągu zaledwie jednej dekady. Calibanzostał oczyszczony z potworów, a dla jego mieszkańcówrozpoczęła się złota era. W uznaniu osiągnięć w walce przeciwko stworomChaosu, Lion El’Jonson został ogłoszony NajwyższymMistrzem Bractwa i Calibanu. Choć Luther otwarcie niezazdrościł mu tego wielkiego zaszczytu, był jednak tylkoczłowiekiem i gdzieś w głębi duszy poczuł ukąszeniezawiści. Pojawiła się pierwsza rysa, która pewnegodnia miała doprowadzić do wielkiej schizmy i rozdarciaZakonu Mrocznych Aniołów na strzępy. Ale wtedy byłato jeszcze kwestia odległej przyszłości. Póki co, mieszkańcyCalibanu po raz pierwszy cieszyli się nieznanymiim wcześniej pokojem i dostatkiem. PRZYBYWA IMPERATOR Równolegle do wcześniej opisanych wydarzeń, WielkaKrucjata, na czele której stał Imperator, oddawała wewładanie ludzi kolejne, oczyszczane z obcych systemysłoneczne. Poprzedzający falę podboju zwiadowcydotarli w końcu nawet do tak odizolowanej planety,jaką był Caliban. Krótko potem, uznany za utraconegoPatriarcha stanął przed obliczem Imperatora, któregoprzepełniła radość, jakiej zaznać może tylko ojciecodnajdujący zaginionego syna. Władca Ludzkościdostrzegł w Jonsonie nieograniczony potencjał i przekazałmu dowództwo nad Legionem Mrocznych Aniołów,formacją stworzoną z wykorzystaniem materiału genetycznegoPatriarchy. Mroczne Anioły były weteranamiWielkiej Krucjaty. Stając na ich czele, Jonson otrzymałmożliwość kontynuacji rozpoczętego na Calibanie dziełana niemożliwą wcześniej, galaktyczną skalę. Caliban stał się domem Mrocznych Aniołów, a w ichszeregi wstąpili wszyscy członkowie Bractwa. Tym, którzybyli dostatecznie młodzi, wszczepiono genoziarnoLegionu, przekształcając ich w Kosmicznych Marines.Tych, którzy byli na to za starzy, poddano chirurgiitransformacyjnej. Choć nigdy nie dorównali KosmicznymMarines siłą, wytrzymałością, czy szybkością, toi tak zostali wcieleni w szeregi elitarnych wojownikówImperium. Jako pierwszego włączono w ten sposób doLegionu Luthera, który został zastępcą Jonsona, taksamo, jak miało to miejsce w Bractwie. Wielka Krucjata musiała być kontynuowana, wciążistniały bowiem niezliczone planety ludzi znajdującesię pod wpływem Mrocznych Mocy czy pod okrutnymjarzmem władzy obcych ras. Jonson i większość MrocznychAniołów ruszyła za Imperatorem, by kontynuowaćwalkę, natomiast Luther pozostał na Calibanie, gdzieoddano mu pod komendę pozostałą część Legionu.Powierzono mu nie tylko zarządzanie macierzystymgarnizonem, ale jego zadaniem było także przygotowaniekolejnego pokolenia rekrutów zdolnych zasilićszeregi Legionu. UPADEK CALIBANU W chwili wybuchu Herezji Horusa, Jonson walczył naodległych Planetach Osłonowych, u boku Lemana Russa, Patriarchy Legionu Kosmicznych Wilków. Nawieść o tytanicznym boju, jaki rozgorzał na powierzchniTerry, gdy Imperator starł się z Mistrzem WojnyHorusem, obaj Patriarchowie zebrali swe wojskai natychmiast ruszyli na pomoc. Niestety, błyskawicznyw założeniu powrót przekształcił się w mozolneprzedzieranie się przez Osnowę. Nieustanne atakidemonów i wybuchające po drodze ogniska rebeliispowodowały, że dotarcie do Terry zajęło flocie wieletygodni. Spieszący z odsieczą Patriarchowie odkryliz przerażeniem, że przybyli za późno. Wydarzeniaprzyjęły straszliwy obrót, a wyniszczająca, ostatecznabitwa już się zakończyła. Co prawda siły Chaosuzostały pokonane, ale Imperium legło w gruzach Powracającego na Caliban Jonsona miało spotkać cośrównie nikczemnego, jak zdrada Horusa Minęło wiele lat, odkąd Jonson opuścił Caliban i terazz niecierpliwością oczekiwał chwili powrotu. Jakżenieoczekiwanym musiało być zgotowane mu przywitanie– wchodząca na orbitę flota znalazła się podciężkim ostrzałem. W jednej chwili rozpętało się piekło.Jednostki pierwszej linii, próbując uciec z pułapkizderzały się ze sobą. Kolejne statki, trafione ogniemlaserów, spadały na powierzchnię planety. Zaskoczonyatakiem Jonson wycofał się i próbował ustalić, co sięwydarzyło. Odkryta zdrada wstrząsnęła nim do głębi. Pozostawionymna Calibanie Lutherem w miarę upływulat zawładnęły mroczne myśli, a głęboko skrywaneziarno zazdrości wydało gorzki owoc. Palącą go nienawiściązatruł nie tylko podległych mu Marines, aletakże całe pokolenie rekrutów. Przelał swą goryczna każdego człowieka znajdującego się pod jegokomendą. W sugestywnych przemowach przekonał,że pozostawionych na Calibanie okradziono z chwały,sprowadzono jedynie do roli dozorców. I tak, podobniejak Horus i inni zdrajcy, Luther został skażony piętnemChaosu. Mroczni Bogowie wykorzystali jego dumęi zarozumiałość, by przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Jonson wierzył, że dekady walki pozwoliły oczyścićplanety Imperium z klątwy Chaosu. A teraz MroczneAnioły odkryły, że ich własny świat oraz bracia zostaliskażeni i odwrócili się od nich. Widząc to, Jonson wpadłw straszliwą furię i rozkazał przypuścić szturm. Zmasowanyogień artylerii floty Mrocznych Aniołów zniszczyłbaterie laserów obronnych i spustoszył powierzchnięplanety. Zbuntowane Mroczne Anioły musiały się skryćgłęboko w swych ufortyfikowanych klasztorach. Mając świadomość, że konflikt można zakończyć jednymprecyzyjnym uderzeniem, Lion El’Jonson poprowadziłszturm na Wieżę Aniołów – potężny, ufortyfikowanyklasztor, będący siedzibą Luthera. W ten sposób dwóchstarych przyjaciół, a teraz śmiertelnych wrogów, stanęłodo bezpośredniego pojedynku. Choć Patriarcha dysponowałnadludzkimi mocami, przeciwnicy byli siebiegodni, gdyż niemałe już wcześniej umiejętności Lutherazostały wzmocnione darami Mrocznych Bogów Chaosu. Doszło do starcia tytanów. Przeciwnicy wyprowadzalikolejne ciosy, a wywołane nimi fale uderzeniowe wstrząsałyklasztorem w posadach. W tym samym czasiekontynuowany był ciężki ostrzał planety, pozostawiającyw miejscu kolejnych twierdz jedynie głębokie, tryskającelawą kratery. Pod wpływem zmasowanego ostrzału,cała powierzchnia Calibanu zaczęła pękać i falować, alezaślepieni furią Kosmiczni Marines z Mrocznych Aniołównie przerywali destrukcji własnej planety. Gdy glob zaczął się rozpadać, zmagania Jonsona i Luthera osiągnęły apogeum. Luther, osłabiony długą walką zachwiał się i upadł, wystawiając się na śmiertelny cios ostrza Jonsona. Ten jednak nie potrafił zabić swego dawnego przyjaciela. Gdy się zawahał, Luther, wspomagany przez siły Chaosu przypuścił potężny atak psioniczny, który powalił Jonsona na kolana. Śmiertelnie ranny Patriarcha próbował jeszcze wstać. W tej właśnie chwili Luther pojął, czego się dopuścił. Widok naznaczonego potwornym bólem oblicza Jonsona uświadomił mu, że potrójnie zdradził – swego przyjaciela, Mroczne Anioły i Imperatora. Świadomość tego czynu całkowicie zdruzgotała jego psychikę i zdrajca osunął się na ziemię. W chwili, gdy psychiczny krzyk bólu i rozpaczy Luthera rozniósł się echem w Osnowie, bogowie Chaosu zdali sobie sprawę, że kolejny sługa wyparł się ich władzy. Doprowadzeni do furii, rozdarli tkaninę przestrzeni i na Caliban runęła burza Osnowy o niespotykanej wcześniej sile. Nie kontrolowane, szalejące wiry energii psionicznej wdarły się do świata fizycznego. Upadłe Mroczne Anioły,które służyły pod komendą Luthera, zostały wessane do Osnowy i rozrzucone w czasie i przestrzeni. Caliban,osłabiony bombardowaniem, został rozerwany na strzępy w straszliwej eksplozji, a jego szczątki pochłonęło Immaterium. Jedyną częścią Calibanu, która ocalała z burzy, była ponura bryła skały zwieńczona Wieżą Aniołów. Gdyby nie pola siłowe o ogromnej mocy, nawet to by niepozostało ze wspaniałej ojczyzny Mrocznych Aniołów. Ustępująca burza Osnowy odsłoniła porażający widok. Z tętniącego życiem Calibanu pozostał tylko jałowy skrawek planety z ruiną potężnej niegdyś fortecy na powierzchni. Gnani nadzieją odnalezienia swego Patriarchy,Kosmiczni Marines natychmiast zaczęli gorączkowo przeszukiwać gruzowisko klasztoru. Niestety, jedynym,kogo odnaleźli, był Luther. Skrwawiony i bezładnie bełkoczący, w niczym nie przypominał dumnego zastępcy Jonsona. Marines nie byli w stanie wyciągnąć niczegosensownego z tego istnego wraku człowieka. Luther w kółko powtarzał słowa brzmiące niczym proroctwo– Patriarcha został zabrany, ale pewnego dnia powróci, by wybaczyć jemu i upadłym braciom popełnione grzechy. Nigdzie nie było śladu po potężnym Lionie El’Jonsononie. 'Nierozgrzeszeni' thumb|369px|Bracia walczą przeciwko hordzie Chaosu Po Herezji Horusa, z Mrocznych Aniołów powstałcały szereg Zakonów Sukcesoró w Najbliższe więzyz samymi Mrocznymi Aniołami utrzymywały Anioły Rozgrzeszenia,Anioły Odkupienia i Anioły Zemsty. MroczneAnioły i wszyscy ich Sukcesorzy nazywani są Nierozgrzeszonymi,choć nikt z zewnątrz, a nawet bardzo niewieluczłonków tych Zakonów wie, skąd pochodzi ta nazwa. Na przestrzeni ostatnich dziesięciu tysiącleci, Nierozgrzeszenikontynuowali zapoczątkowaną przez Patriarchętradycję prowadzania niezwykle skutecznych i staranniezaplanowanych kampanii. Zdarzało się jednak, że ZakonNierozgrzeszonych nie udzielał wsparcia siłom imperialnym,choć otrzymał takie polecenie. Czasami Nierozgrzeszeniporzucali kampanię w kluczowym momencie, bezpodania przyczyny czy najmniejszego wyjaśnienia, zostawiającna rzeź armie i całe planety. Niektórzy twierdzą,że Zakony mają jakichś ukrytych zwierzchników, którychpolecenia przedkładają nawet nad rozkazy samego Imperatora.Walcząc u boku innych wojsk, Mroczne Aniołyzawsze postępują wedle własnego uznania, praktycznienie utrzymują łączności ze sprzymierzeńcami i nie tolerująjakiegokolwiek wtrącania się w ich własne sprawy. 'Polowanie na Upadłych' Według członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu jedynym sposobem,w jaki Nierozgrzeszeni mogą zmazać swą hańbę i wstyd, jest schwytanie wszystkich Upadłych i zmuszenie ich do okazania skruchy. W przeciwieństwie do Inkwizytorów i Szarych Rycerzy Imperium, których zadaniem jest ściganie wszystkich agentów Chaosu działających na terenie galaktyki, celem Wewnętrznego Kręgu pozostaje jedynie odnalezienie Upadłych zaginionych podczas Upadku Calibanu. Choć MroczneAnioły są wzywane do wykonania najróżniejszych misji dla Imperium, Wewnętrzny Krąg nie może przerwać wypełniania swego najważniejszego zadania. Upadli, przedkładając Zgubne Moce nad swych braci, nie ulegli Chaosowi w takim samym stopniu. Prawdziwymi Kosmicznymi Marines Chaosu stali się tylko ci, którzy w pełni przyjęli Mrocznych Bogów. Nie należą oni do żadnego Zakonu i działają samotnie, rozrzuceni po galaktyce. Często zajmują wpływowe pozycje, przejmują kontrolę nad całymi armiami, by prowadzić je ku zagładzie w imię własnych celów. Niektórzy objęli we władanie imperia planetarne, niosąc śmierć i rozpacz w całych sektorach, przez dekady tocząc wojny, które pochłonęły życie miliardów ludzi. Każdy z Upadłych jest Kosmicznym Marine Pierwszego Utworzenia, a co za tym idzie, niezwykle doświadczonym wojownikiem, o umiejętnościach spotęgowanych nagromadzoną w sercu goryczą. Upadli są szczególnie groźni, gdy zbiorą się razem. Wtedy Imperium musi zmierzyć się z naprawdę wielkim zagrożeniem. Zniszczenie zgromadzenia Upadłych wymaga działania całego Skrzydła Śmierci, a najmniejsze nawet zwycięstwo okupione zostaje śmiercią wielu dzielnych braci. Budowa Zakonu thumb|400px1. Kompania,zwana Skrzydłem Śmierci, składa się z weteranów.Jej członkowie zawsze walczą w pancerzach Termintorówi nigdy nie używają pancerzy szturmowych, jak ma tomiejsce w przypadku większości pozostałych Zakonów. 2. Kompania Mrocznych Aniołów nosi miano Kruczego Skrzydła. To bardzo wyspecjalizowana formacja,używana do zadań zwiadowczych i misji, w którychszybkość jest ważniejsza od siły ognia. Dlatego wszyscy Kosmiczni Marines wchodzący w jej skład jeżdżą namotocyklach lub latają w Ścigaczach, podzielonych naspecjalne oddziały zwane Szwadronami Szturmowymilub Szwadronami Wsparcia. Reszta zakonu jest zgodna z zapisami z ,,Codex Astartes”. Każda kompania bojowa od 3. do 5. składasię z sześciu Drużyn Taktycznych, dwóch Szturmowychi dwóch Ciężkiego Wsparcia. Te trzy kompanie bojowetworzą pierwszą linię i najczęściej biorą udział w walkach Kompanie 6. i 7. są kampaniami taktycznymi, składającymisię z dziesięciu Drużyn Taktycznych każda. Pełniąrolę rezerw wspierających pierwszą linię, przeprowadzająataki dywersyjne albo powstrzymują działania flankująceprzeciwnika. 8. Kompania składa się z dziesięciu Drużyn Szturmowych.Jest bardzo mobilna, a jej członkowie ruszają często doboju wyposażeni w plecaki rakietowe. Pojawia się wszędzietam, gdzie siły specjalizujące się w walce wręcz musządokonać szturmu na umocnione pozycje przeciwnika. W skład 9. Kompanii wchodzi dziesięć Drużyn CiężkiegoWsparcia. To kompania wyposażona w najpotężniejszebronie, używana do wspierania pozycji obronnychi zapewniania wsparcia dalekiego zasięgu. Kompanie od 3. do 7. w zamian za Drużyny Taktycznemogą wystawiać Drużyny Weteranów Kompanii, które sąpodobnie wyposażone do tych pierwszych. 10. Kompania składa się z pewnej liczby Drużyn Zwiadu,tworzonych przez młodych rekrutów, dopiero częściowoprzemienionych w Kosmicznych Marines. Jako, żepoziom rekrutacji się zmienia, wielkość tej kompanii niejest ściśle określona. 'Skrzydło Śmierci' thumb|300px|Terminatorzy Skrzydła ŚmierciW trakcie Drugiego Utworzenia Legion MrocznychAniołów został podzielony, a z jego wyposażonejw pancerze Terminatorów kompanii szturmowejutworzono kilka jednostek liczących po stu żołnierzy.Następnie każdą z nich dołączono do powstającychwtedy Zakonów. Takie były właśnie narodziny SkrzydłaŚmierci, 1. Kompanii Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów, nazywanej także Kompanią Terminatorów. W większości Zakonów, 1. Kompania składa się z weteranówruszających do boju w pancerzach Terminatorówlub pancerzach szturmowych, w zależności od warunkówpanujących na polu walki. Mroczne Anioły są wyjątkiem,ponieważ utrzymują 1. Kompanię złożoną wyłącznie z drużynTerminatorów. Skrzydło Śmierci jest formacją szturmową,która może niewzruszenie maszerować naprzódpod najcięższym ostrzałem. Ale to nie wszystko. SkrzydłoŚmierci jest także opancerzoną pięścią WewnętrznegoKręgu, ślepym wykonawcą jego woli, fizycznym ucieleśnieniemgniewu, z którym niewielu może się zmierzyć. Pancerze Terminatorów wykorzystywane przez SkrzydłoŚmierci były początkowo czarne, ale dawno temu przemalowanoje na kościaną biel, honorując w ten sposóbbitwę z przeszłości. Legenda zakonna głosi, że kilku bracinależących do Skrzydła Śmierci po powrocie na ojczystąplanetę odkryło, iż ich lud znalazł się pod jarzmem obcych.Wiedząc jeszcze przed bitwą, że znajdą w niej niechybną śmierć, na znak akceptacji swego losu, bracia pomalowalipancerze na biało. Tak przygotowani zaatakowali. Przebijającsię przez hordy Genokradów, dotarli do samego środkalegowiska obcych. Tam zmierzyli się z przywódcą obcych,najpotężniejszym stworem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widzieli.W starciu padł Kronikarz, ale bestia została pokonana,a planeta wyswobodzona z dominacji obcych. Od tamtegodnia, wszyscy bracia ze Skrzydła Śmierci noszą pancerzeTerminatorów pomalowane na kolor kościanej bieli, upamiętniającw ten sposób ofiarę swych poprzedników. 'Krucze Skrzydło' thumb|300px|Krucze SkrzydłoKrucze Skrzydło to nazwa 2. Kompanii Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów. Motocykle oraz ścigacze,a także pancerze szturmowe Kruczego Skrzydła nie sąpomalowane na tradycyjną dla reszty Zakonu zieleń, alena czarno – stąd też wzięła się nazwa kompanii. ChoćKrucze Skrzydło to formacja wysoce wyspecjalizowanaw misjach rozpoznawczych i szturmowych, to jest czymświęcej, niż tylko siłą zwiadowczą. Jej prawdziwe zadaniema kluczowe znaczenie dla trwającej dziesięć tysięcy lat misji Mrocznych Aniołów. Choć wiedzą o tym wyłącznie najwyżsi rangą oficerowieKompanii, głównym zadaniem Kruczego Skrzydła jestściganie i chwytanie Upadłych Mrocznych Aniołów.Co za tym idzie, członkowie 2. Kompanii dysponująpewną wiedzą o tajemnicach własnego Zakonu. Wiedzą nieporównanie większą niż posiadana przezbraci z kompanii od trzeciej do dziesiątej, ale znaczniemniejszą od członków Skrzydła Śmierci i WewnętrznegoKręgu. Drużyny Kruczego Skrzydła potrafią działaćniezależnie, wypełniając przede wszystkim różnorodnezadania, określone przez Wewnętrzny Krąg. Gromadządane wywiadowcze, sprawdzają najdrobniejsze nawetślady, informując na bieżąco mistrzów Zakonu. W końcu,po zlokalizowaniu celu pada rozkaz i Krucze Skrzydłospada na ofiarę. Dla Kosmicznych Marines z 2. Kompanii ci, których mająłapać są plugawymi heretykami, renegatami i zdrajcamiWszystkie Mroczne Anioły, a w szczególności braciaz Kruczego Skrzydła, przechodzą specjalne szkolenie,dzięki któremu stają się głusi na łgarstwa i protestyjeńców. Schwytani potrafią mówić straszliwe kłamstwao zdradzie i schizmie, mające na celu odciągnięcie braciod światła Imperatora. Dlatego też, do służby w 2. Kompani wybiera się żołnierzy nie tylko ze względu na ichsprawność w korzystaniu z szybkich pojazdów. Przedewszystkim muszą być to wojownicy o niewzruszonejosobowości, o wytrzymałości psychicznej niezwykłejnawet jak na Kosmicznych Marines, tak aby nic nienaruszyło fundamentów ich wiary w Zakon i w samegoLwa. Szczególną pieczę nad braćmi z Kruczego Skrzydłasprawują Kapelani, którzy uważnie wypatrują najmniejszychnawet śladów upadku ducha albo zepsucia, jakiemoże przynieść ze sobą kontakt z wrogiem. Bywają okresy, kiedy przez całe dziesięciolecia KruczeSkrzydło nie odnosi najmniejszego sukcesu w poszukiwaniach.Służy wtedy jako konwencjonalna grupaszybkiego reagowania, tak jak ma to miejsce w innychZakonach. Wystarczy jednak choćby strzęp informacjiczy wręcz pogłoska i Krucze Skrzydło raz jeszcze rusza,by wypełnić swą prawdziwą misję. Czasami udaje musię wyśledzić pojedynczego Upadłego, czasami trafiana ślad kilku zdrajców działających w grupie. W tymdrugim przypadku, wzywane jest Skrzydło Śmierci, któreteleportuje się na miejsce akcji z okrętu znajdującegosię na orbicie. Dochodzi wtedy do bitew przypominającychzdarzenia, jakie miały miejsce podczas UpadkuCalibanu. Z każdym chwytanym przez Krucze SkrzydłoUpadłym Mroczne Anioły przybliżają się do odkupienia 'Obrzędy Inicjacji' Każdy Zakon Kosmicznych Marines musi rekrutowaćnowych wojowników, aby przetrwać. Mroczne Aniołydobierają poborowych z planet, do których dociera Skała.Wiele takich światów to groźne miejsca, zamieszkałeprzez najstraszniejszych dzikusów w galaktyce. Planetytakie jak Kimmeria, dom plemion łowców głów, z którychpochodzi podobno Najwyższy Mistrz Mrocznych Aniołów,stanowią idealne miejsce do pozyskiwania nowychrekrutów dla Adeptus Astartes. Wojownicy muszą byćwybierani, gdy są młodzi, zanim ich ciała dojrzeją natyle, że odrzucą terapię genową, która powoduje przemianęw Kosmicznych Marines. Procedura wszczepianiaimplantów to zaledwie początek. Cały proces modyfikacjigenetycznych trwa wiele lat, zanim w końcu zwykły człowiekzmieni się w prawdziwego Kosmicznego Marine.W tym czasie wojownik taki funkcjonuje jako Zwiadowca– nie jest jeszcze prawdziwym Kosmicznym Marine, ale nie jest już także zwykłym człowiekiem. Poborowemu wszczepia się podczas operacji dziewiętnaściezestawów genów odpowiedzialnych za dziewiętnaścieróżnych nadludzkich organów, które sprawiają, że człowiekstaje się Astartes. Większość Zakonów istnieje od tysięcylat. W tym okresie zestawy genów należące do niektórychz nich uległy mutacjom, co w konsekwencji prowadzi dozmian w strukturze sztucznie wyhodowanych organów.Z tego powodu implanty są czasem kompletnie bezużyteczne.W innych przypadkach zmiany w strukturze organumogą ograniczać jego skuteczność albo powodować nowe,dziwne skutki. Bez względu na to, jaki będzie to efekt, dotyczyon całego Zakonu. Wszyscy Kosmiczni Marines należącydo Zakonu mają implanty wyhodowane z tego samegogenoziarna. Poza zmutowanymi implantami, wiele Zakonówstraciło jeden lub więcej zestawów genów w konsekwencjiwypadku, błędu genetycznego, lub też z innych przyczyn.Wszystkimi dziewiętnastoma oryginalnymi implantami możesię pochwalić bardzo niewiele Zakonów.Mroczne Anioły są wyjątkowe, ponieważ ich pula genetycznajest najczystsza i najmniej zdegenerowana. W ichgenoziarnach nie ma rozpoznanych dotychczas anomalii.Z tego powodu niezwykłym jest fakt, iż Arcylordowie Terryzarządzili bardzo niewiele, o ile w ogóle, kolejnych UtworzeńZakonów na podstawie tego materiału genetycznego.Poborowy, zanim zostanie wybrany spośród innych ludzi,musi przejść rytualne próby, unikalne dla Zakonu MrocznychAniołów. Próby, które sprawdzą sprawność fizyczną, aleprzede wszystkim siłę ducha i umysłu. Mroczne Anioły sąna tym punkcie niezwykle wyczulone i nie będą ryzykowaćpowtórki wydarzeń sprzed dziesięciu tysięcy lat, gdy Lutherwypaczył całe pokolenie poborowych.Gdy poborowy zostanie zaakceptowany, rozpoczynają sięoperacje wszczepiania implantów i żołnierz wkracza nadrogę, po której przejściu zostanie prawdziwym KosmicznymMarine. Następnie, już jako Zwiadowca trafia pod opiekęSierżanta, który będzie nadzorował proces przemiany,będzie go szkolił i prowadził w walce. Młodzi Zwiadowcynie są jeszcze gotowi, by dołączyć do kompanii bojowej,mieszkają więc razem w komnatach 10. Kompanii. Tamjedzą, śpią, trenują i wchłaniają doktrynę swego Zakonu.Zwiadowcę Kosmicznych Marines czeka wiele nauki. Niedość, że musi się przyzwyczaić do fizjologicznych ulepszeń,jakie pracują w jego organizmie, to ma także za zadanieopanować litanie, które go wzmocnią w bitwie. Czeka gopierwsza z wielu inicjacji, pozna tajne obrzędy Zakonu, alefakt istnienia Wewnętrznego Kręgu nie zostanie mu jeszczeujawniony. Nauczy się korzystać z ekwipunku, od któregobędzie zależeć jego życie. Po raz pierwszy weźmie teżudział w walce.Dopiero, gdy zwiadowca dowiedzie swej wartości podczaswalki, Sierżant może go uznać za godnego tytułu KosmicznegoMarine i ogłosić bratem Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów,gotowym do włączenia do jednej z kompanii bojowych. 'Bitwy Mrocznych Aniołów:' Mroczne Anioły walczyły niemal na każdym fronciewszystkich najważniejszych wojen, jakie miałymiejsce w krwawej historii Imperium Ludzkości. To właśnie dokonania Mrocznych Aniołów i innych ZakonówAdeptus Astartes nadały Imperium obecny kształt. Historiastawia Zakon obok Ultramarines, Krwawych Aniołówi Kosmicznych Wilków. Jego nazwa, a także imię dowodzącegonim Patriarchy jest znane na milionach planet. Zdarzało się, że na wojnę wyruszał cały Zakon. Kiedyindziej wysyłano zaledwie jedną kompanię czy drużynę.Bywało, że wojny toczono wspólnie z innymi siłami, takimijak Zakony Kosmicznych Marines, Gwardia Imperialna,Adepta Sororitas, Adeptus Arbites czy Adeptus Mechanicus. Jednak w wielu przypadkach Mroczne Aniołyunikały bezpośredniego kontaktu ze sprzymierzeńcami,stosując się do własnej polityki i realizując własne cele,nawet w obliczu wojny totalnej. W każdym przypadku,Mroczne Anioły walczyły z furią i nigdy nie akceptowały porażki, bez względu na sytuację i wroga. 'Źródła' *'Kodeks Mroczne Anioły (4 i 6 edycja)' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines